


Cardroom Tryst

by aelynxia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Excessive use of pet names, F/M, Oral Sex, Poker, Vaginal Sex, finally writing about my fav ow husbando, third pov reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelynxia/pseuds/aelynxia
Summary: “I’m going all-in,” he purred in a low voice as he pushed all of his chips to the middle of the table.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	Cardroom Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Considering McCree is my fav Overwatch character, this took me waaay too long to write.

After almost an hour of playing, it was down to the last three: and yet they didn’t seem nervous at all. Their expressions were stone-cold serious, their gazes devoid of any emotion as they carefully watched the dealer turn around the last card and set it down onto the table. It was a _jack of spades._

The room was buzzing with nervous energy. The selected few who were allowed to spectate this match leaned forward in their seats, ready to witness the next play. The three men stayed almost completely still. One of them was rolling a chip between his fingers. One checked his cards again. One continued to chew on his unlit cigar.

Then they moved. The first one raised a considerable amount. The next one called after a bit of hesitation, which didn’t go unnoticed by certain individuals. The last one took his time, eyeing his opponents. Then he straightened up in his chair and scooped up all of his chips with his hands.

“I’m going all-in,” he purred in a low voice as he pushed all of his chips to the middle of the table.

Both of his opponents called. They flipped their cards over. He had the _royal flush_ , the strongest combination in the game. He won the tournament, there was no debate.

Being a poker dealer had its share of pros and cons. Although many people would consider cleaning the _sacred chamber_ where the player elite played poker an unwelcome chore, she didn’t really mind. Holding poker tournaments was family business and she was the member who usually got the most involved in the actual games, being a dealer and all that. She figured that she might as well stay with the cards until the very end and take care of everything during the non-game time as well.

She was just finishing up sorting the chips when she heard a determined knock on the door. The person on the other side didn’t wait for an answer. Large double-doors swung open despite their weight and the intruder strode in.

It was the man who won the poker tournament; this time with a charming smile on his sun-kissed face.

“My luck just don’t seem to run out. I was lookin’ for you, figured I’ll try this room first.” His voice was all confidence and honey, that lazy smile perfectly adding up to the overall impression.

He let the doors close behind him and walked further into the room.

She crossed her hands over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

“May I ask what would you like from me, dear sir?”

He stopped at a polite distance away and took off his hat.

“Jesse McCree, darlin’, the name’s Jesse McCree. I came to thank you. You were my lucky charm during the game, gave me all the good cards.”

The compliment wouldn’t have been complete without a wink when he called her his _lucky charm_.

She was used to men who came to play poker flirting with her. Usually, she politely refused all of their advances, but she hadn’t experienced such a smooth flirt in a while. Moreover, _Jesse McCree_ (like she and everyone in the towns over didn’t know who he was just by looking at him, what a presumptuous bastard) looked pretty damn handsome if she were to say so. That is why she decided to have some fun and go along with it, at least for a bit longer.

“You want to thank me for not saying anything when you pulled that _little_ _trick_ of yours?” she teased.

Cheating in the game was usually punished by disqualifying the participant, sometimes even banning him from ever playing at their poker house again. Ironically, something like that had happened just before McCree’s dirty little play; and she caught the cheater, calling him out immediately. The guard, which was just your typical local thug, made sure to properly escort him out. McCree was quite bold to cheat under her watchful eye so soon after that incident.

McCree’s expression turned into that of a shock for just a moment, but it was enough for her to notice – poker sharpened her senses. He collected himself almost immediately, but she decided to continue.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that, _cowboy_. Nothing escapes these eyes of mine,” she said cockily, emphasizing it by pointing at her eyes.

The smile he flashed her next was pure charm and fake innocence – a smile of the devil, and he purred, “I’ve heard rumors of a vicious dealer with eyes like a hawk who is not afraid to call out the cheaters at all. Nice on the eyes as well. You have quite a reputation, sweetheart.”

“Same goes for you, Jesse McCree,” she raised an eyebrow as she resumed her work, this time gathering up the cards.

“However,” there was that lazy grin again, “I can’t help but wonder: why didn’t you call me out if you had seen me cheatin’?”

 _Ah._ Now he caught her. She had perfected her poker face, however, so maintaining her innocent and slightly amused smile was a piece of cake.

“I guess I have a bit of a soft spot for you,” she admitted, looking at him through her eyelashes.

The cheat McCree pulled off was nothing major, just a skillfully swapped card to win the round and get more chips in order to play more comfortably through the rest of the tournament. She was also willing to admit that she liked having him around and that she wanted to see if he lived up to the rumors, hence letting his trick slide.

McCree’s smile turned smug, “Then I wasn’t wrong ‘bout you bein’ my lucky charm, darlin’.”

Then he beckoned to the cards she had gathered up, “Fancy a game?”

“You want to play with me?” she laughed lightheartedly, but her expression turned into a wicked one. “Alright. But know that I only play poker with something on stake.”

She sat down at the table and started shuffling the cards.

“Oh? Strip poker then?” He sat down on the opposite side of the table and leaned back against the chair.

She rolled her eyes and dealt each of them two cards, “Don’t be childish. We play with chips. Whoever wins gets something we agree on before we start the game.”

McCree helped her with the setup by arranging the _big blind_ , _small blind_ and _dealer_ buttons between them. Meanwhile she distributed the equal amount of chips to both of them.

“So, if I win, I get you naked in my bed, all ready and willin’ for me to take,” he said casually, but his gaze was heavy, burning.

His crude words visualized in her mind and she could feel the heat rush into her cheeks. All this teasing that had been going on ever since he set foot into this room, his eyes shamelessly feasting on her body, and just look at that charming smile of his – it sure got her in the mood. There would be no real punishment if she lost. _If_ she lost. Because she sure as hell didn’t plan on going easy on that cheeky bastard.

She shifted in her seat and shot him a challenging look, “Fine. But if I win, you give me the money you just won.”

McCree raised an eyebrow at her, a small, amused smile playing on his lips. He pulled the cigar out of his pocket and put it into his mouth, but did not light it.

He nodded, “Deal.”

And so they played. Being the dealer gave her a dangerous advantage – she was not only skilled at the game itself, but was also pretty good at cheating as this was the only way she could notice someone else doing it. She decided to have some fun with it and see if McCree really was as good as the rumors said; see if she could get away with it without him noticing. A pretty bold choice after just calling him out for doing the same thing.

She started weaving the net from the second round onward, a little trick here, some swapped cards there, her stack of chips began to grow slowly but surely, nothing too suspicious, no flashy plays. The cheat was inconspicuous as it was like building with one brick at a time, the results only showing themselves at the very end with a guaranteed victory. That did not mean, however, that McCree didn’t give her his own share of troubles with his indistinguishable bluffs and the devil’s own luck. At least he seemed to take the match seriously.

When all of their chips was in the middle of the table and they finally turned over their cards, she did hold her breath for just a moment despite the allegedly unbeatable cheat.

But she won. Just like she was supposed to.

A few seconds passed before the realization sank in and she jumped onto her feet and smiled wildly at McCree.

“I guess I’ll be wearing a really pretty dress tomorrow,” she grabbed her skirt and did a little twirl, pretending she was daydreaming about the new dress. Then a wicked smile appeared on her face, “Now pay up.”

McCree sighed and looked up at her with a smug, know-it-all expression, “That was some great cheatin’ you just pulled off there, sugar. You’ve got some real skills. But I don’t think givin’ you a reward would be fair.”

Her excitement died down a little along with her smile. He caught her. The rumors were true: he was one hell of a poker player.

She slowly sat back down, “I’m willing to make a compromise.”

Raising an eyebrow, he leaned forward onto the table, “Go on.”

There was a moment of hesitation before she continued, “You give me half of your reward money and I give you head in return.”

McCree chuckled, “Wouldn’t that just be me payin’ for a blowjob? And a pretty expensive one at that.”

“I guarantee that it will be the best one you’ll ever get,” she said with a wink and stood up. “Cheating at poker isn’t the only thing I’m good at.”

She circled around the table and stopped next to McCree.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” he said as he eyed her up and down with a glint of approval in his eyes.

He moved the chair away from the table and angled it so she could have easy access. She crouched down in front of him and went straight to undoing his belt buckle. When that was done, she pulled it out of the belt loops and stood up.

It surprised her a little when McCree stayed so still, so relaxed, even though her actions were a bit unusual. She circled behind him and pulled his hands to the back of the chair, tying them together with his belt.

She leaned down and whispered into his ear, “You’re not allowed to touch, okay?”

“Whatever you say, sweet pea,” McCree hummed.

As she walked around him to face him again, she let her hand brush over his shoulder and down his chest, relishing the feeling of taut muscles under the fabric of his plaid flannel. He tensed up ever so slightly when she reached the waistband of his pants and gave it a little tug. Dropping to her knees between his spread legs, she ran her hands up his muscular thighs. One of her hands continued its way over to his crotch and she gave him a little squeeze. She was not disappointed by what she felt.

Her eyes found his when she started undoing his fly. Pushing the underwear aside, she not so gently grasped his member. It needed some love before it was ready to go and she was more than willing to take care of that. Starting off with several quick pumps, she kept her gaze on McCree’s face. His breaths came in more frequently, with an occasional long exhale. His cheeks were beginning to gain more colour, but that cocky smirk on his face was still not going anywhere.

His member was quick to respond, growing under her ministrations. She leaned in, sticking out her tongue and giving the tip a little kitten lick. McCree shifted in his seat, his burning, hungry gaze glued onto her. It ignited a fire inside of her, made her core twitch in anticipation.

She grasped his cock more firmly and picked up the pace of her hand movements. Her tongue teased his slit, getting the first taste of his pre-cum and she hummed in satisfaction. Then she wrapped her lips around the head and began sucking gently, making McCree moan – a deep, rich sound that had her pressing her legs together.

Bit by bit, she took him in deeper, using her hand to make up for what she could not reach, and yet the base of his cock didn’t seem to get any closer. She paused for a moment. McCree was bigger than what she expected. A minor inconvenience but not at all bad news.

“Is there a problem, sweetheart?” McCree chuckled.

He _knew,_ the smug bastard. Her cheeks heated up and she immediately went back to work, hoping to shut him up with her skill. Her free hand moved the fondle his balls and she could feel his muscles tense, a quiet groan escaping his lips when his hips jerked up.

“That’s right, sugar plum,” he purred, slightly breathless. “Just like that, keep goin’.”

Ignoring her gag reflex, she pushed down even farther and hollowed her cheeks. That forced another moan from McCree, his hips thrusting up to meet her mouth. Tears filled up her vision but she endured, staying in place while he slowly began fucking her mouth. She let him do it for a bit and then pulled away completely, using only her hands.

“Let me do the work. You just sit back and relax,” she purred in a teasing tone.

McCree chuckled, “Can’t really relax with that pretty little mouth of yours wrapped around my cock.”

She shot him a cheeky grin and leaned in again, repeating the process from before: suckling on the tip, then gradually taking in the rest of his length. When she felt him press against the back of her throat, she paused, then squeezed his balls and hollowed her cheeks. Hips bucking, McCree let out another delicious moan. The sound made her core throb. She could feel the steadily growing wet stain on her panties.

“I’m close, babygirl,” he breathed, his gaze burning despite his eyes being half-closed.

It was a split second decision. She pulled away, both mouth and hands, and got onto her feet.

McCree groaned, “Now that was a bit mean, don’t you— Oh.” He trailed off as he noticed her pulling down her panties from underneath her skirt.

She let them fall to the floor and glanced at him with both a question and challenge in her eyes.

“You’ll have to untie me first, darlin’.” There was that lazy smirk again.

She rolled her eyes, “We both know you can do it yourself.”

McCree just chuckled and stood up, rolling his shoulders and twisting his arms. This was a perfect opportunity for her to start unbuttoning his flannel shirt. She reached for the first button and swiftly undid it, then moved to the next one. By the time McCree managed to free his hands, his chest was already completely exposed. As soon as the last button slipped through the loop in the fabric, her hands were on his abdomen, slowly making their way up his toned body. His chest hair tickled her hands, but she continued even further up, until she was cupping his face, his beard rough under her fingers. She grinned at him as he looked at her with hunger in his brown eyes, and let go of him. She spun around and leaned against the poker table, her ass perking up invitingly.

McCree took a step closer, placing his hand onto her hip, then sliding it down her leg until his fingers hooked under the hem of her skirt, lifting it up. He brought his other hand to his mouth and licked two of his fingers. With them, he gently prodded at her sopping entrance and let them slide down her slit.

“All this just from sucking me off?” he teased.

She pressed back against his hand. It wasn’t just that. It was the way he looked at her, gaze burning, consuming her; the way he talked, the flirty banter making her imagine all the things he would do to her; the way he responded to her mouth and hands on his body, sounds of blissful pleasure shamelessly leaving his lips.

“Shut up and fuck me.”

McCree chuckled, “A bossy little thing, ain’t you?”

One of his hands was back on her hip while the other grasped his cock and guided it to her weeping cunt. Moving his hips, he slowly pushed in. A satisfied little moan slipped through her lips as his length filled her so thoroughly, and she arched her hips, pressing back into him. His hand, which was now free, glided up her back and settled on her shoulder.

She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck as he leaned in and purred, “The prize I had chosen … ‘t was the right thing. You feel so good, babygirl.”

Agonizingly slowly, he pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back in, making her gasp. She clawed at the table, desperately searching for something to hold on to as he repeated the motion a few more times.

“I want to hear how good I’m makin’ you feel,” McCree growled, the movement of his hips gradually getting faster.

She moaned loudly as she bucked her hips against him, eagerly meeting his thrusts. His girth was so filling, mercilessly stretching her velvety walls around him as he pounded into her. It made her dizzy with pleasure.

“Jesse, ah—” his name rolled off her tongue in such a tender way reserved only for one’s lover.

His thrust cut short and a brief pause followed. Did she catch him by surprise? The grip on her shoulder tightened as he pushed her down until he front was pressed against the table. His hand moved to the in-between her shoulder blades while the other reached underneath her.

A shock of electricity ran up her spine at the feeling of McCree’s fingers brushing over her neglected clit. With a soft moan she arched her back – a wordless encouragement for him to repeat the action. Ever the gentleman, he obliged. His fingers pressed down on her clit, drawing tight, fast circles around it. A shudder ran through her entire body, the knot in her belly tightening. The steady build-up suddenly turned into a sprint to the finish line.

McCree’s thrusts were getting faster by the second, his fingers skillfully teasing her sensitive nub. She could feel her sanity unravelling with every drag of his cock in and out of her, with every swipe of his finger over her clit, and every little praise he whispered into her ear. She clenched her fists and relaxed them again, the poker table not offering anything to grip or dig her fingers into as she gradually turned into a moaning mess under his ministrations.

“Almost there, sweet thing,” he purred, breathing heavily.

She wasn’t sure who exactly he was referring to, but it didn’t really matter. She knew _she_ was close.

“I wanna feel you come on my cock,” he continued in a sinfully low voice. “C’mon now, darlin’.”

He pinched her clit and that was enough to finally make her come undone. She cried out his name as scorching hot pleasure surged through her body, making her back arch and toes curl. Through the haze of her high, she could hear McCree moaning almost in sync with her, his thrusts growing more and more rapid and erratic; until he stopped completely, pressed against her and reaching deep as he painted her walls with his release.

Her whole body trembled as the rush subsided and she was filled with a warm afterglow. She could feel McCree’s breath on her neck, could feel his weight shift, lift off of her as he stood up and slowly pulled out, his pearly essence trickling out of her along with it. A soft sigh slipped through her lips at the newfound feeling of emptiness. One of his fingers gently ran up her slit, collecting the seed flowing out of her and fingering it back in.

“You were amazing, doll,” he praised her in a low purr.

She hummed in delight, “You weren’t half bad yourself, cowboy.”

He helped her get back up on her feet, steadying her on her wobbly knees. She smiled at him, then went on to pick up her panties from where they lay discarded on the floor.

“If you’re ever up for round two ...” McCree blessed her with a particularly naughty smirk.

She grinned back, “I would love to play poker with you again. But next time no cheating. Both of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, consider giving this work kudos or dropping a comment. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)


End file.
